It's Only Cheating If You Get Caught
by Theoretical-Optimist
Summary: Ludo Bagman is the best Quidditch player at Hogwarts and it's all thanks to his old broomstick. Written for Round 2 of THC (year three)


House: Gryffindor

Position: HoH

Category: Standard

Prompt: Old Broomstick

Word Count: 1015

Betas: Tigger and Shiba

* * *

"Hey Ludo!" a random second year shouted. Ludo couldn't be sure of the student's name, even though he wore the same Slytherin robes that Ludo did. He simply had too many admirers to keep them all straight. "Good luck in the match today. Let's get those 'Puffs!"

Ludo cracked one of his jovial smiles. "You know it. I'm glad to have such enthusiastic supporters rallying behind me. I couldn't be as great of a Beater without you all."

That was a blatant lie. Ludo was the most talented Quidditch player at Hogwarts. He had scouts from several professional clubs scoping him out since his fourth year. After the most recent match, his housemate, Lucius, professed to having spotted a recruiter for the English National team. He suspected that Lucius may have had a hand in arranging the scout's attendance, but Ludo knew that he didn't expect a meaningless thank you. Payment would be made another way.

Ludo strutted out of the Great Hall towards the pitch, with his legion of fans in his wake.

His team captain and Seeker, Rodolphus, fell into step beside him. His brother, Rabastian or Bash, was Ludo's fellow Beater and lived up to his nickname each and every game.

Bash might have given Ludo a run for his money as far as being top player went if he weren't so often called for penalty infractions. Not that Ludo didn't commit his fair share of penalties; he just didn't get caught for it as often.

"Where's your old broom at?" grunted Rodolphus.

Ludo smiled. "It's locked away in our changing room as always. You know I follow my specific routine every match day."

"I wish you'd agree to let me furnish you with a new broomstick," Lucius added. "The disgrace you fly around on is hardly worth its weight in firewood."

"It's my lucky broomstick," Ludo replied. "Besides, it's not what it looks like that matters. It's what I can do with it."

* * *

The Slytherin team knew that he wanted complete privacy for his pre-game rituals. They assumed that he was merely superstitious and just accepted his odd behavior. If only they knew.

Ludo waited until his teammates cleared out of the changing room before withdrawing his old broomstick.

Looking around in case someone had snuck back in, Ludo withdrew his wand from his uniform. Wands were strictly banned from the Quidditch pitch and any player found in possession of one during a game was immediately ejected, so Ludo had learned to do his work before leaving the locker room.

Lucius was right. The broom had seen better days, but that was part of the reason he valued it so highly. A newer broom with its sleeker design, shinier wood, and unbent bristles would reveal modifications. But this old wrecker could hide a lot.

First, Ludo cast a combination summoning and repelling charm on the shaft. After a lot of experimentation, he'd discovered that this union of charms insured that the Bludger lined up perfectly with his swinging arm, allowing Ludo to deliver damaging blows almost every time.

He then added semi-permanent sticking charms to guarantee his feet remained locked in place when he made the jaw-dropping, game saving plays.

Finally, he added a few extra cushioning charms to the shaft. No sense in having a grimace on his face due to a sore backside when his picture is inevitably taken.

Once his charmswork was completed, Ludo stored his wand in his locker. He lovingly stroked his old broomstick. It may have looked like a wreck, but it performed like a dream.

* * *

Ludo marched onto the pitch with his teammates. Rodolphus and Bash took great pleasure in snarling at the Hufflepuff team waiting by Madam Hooch.

"Mount your brooms," she commanded. Glancing around at all of the players, but taking an extra moment to stare down Bash, she continued. "I want a nice, clean game from all of you. Is that understood?"

"Understood, Madam Hooch," all fourteen players parroted back to her.

"Captains, meet in the middle of the pitch and shake hands."

Ludo watched as Rodolphus practically knocked the Hufflepuff captain off of her broom. He gripped her hand so tightly that Ludo could see the poor girl's eyes water.

Luckily, Madam Hooch seemed to have missed that part of the exchange. Moments later, she released the Bludgers and Golden Snitch.

Ludo's body tensed a moment before she threw the Quaffle into the air and the game began.

Moving according to the plans and schematics Rodolphus had drawn up, Ludo flew to the opposite side of the pitch and hovered.

His charmswork did the trick and barely five seconds later, a Bludger arrived within his reach. He smashed the ball hard and knocked one of the Hufflepuff Chasers off of his broom.

Ludo basked in the roar of the crowd at his incredible prowess. He made sure to shoot a smile towards the cameras in the press box. That would certainly make the front page of the sports section of the _Daily Prophet._

His momentary distraction would have cost him dearly had it not been for the sticking charms he placed on the foot pegs. One of the Hufflepuff Beaters had snuck up underneath him and directed a Bludger towards the underside of his broom. The blow would certainly have knocked him into the air had it not been for his improvements on the old broomstick.

"Did you see that incredible move by Ludo?!" he could hear the announcer scream. "Another fabulous play by Ludovic Bagman, ladies and gents!"

Ludo didn't let the cheers and chants distract him this time. He had a match to win for Slytherin.

* * *

"Marvelous game," Lucius complimented once the team exited the changing room. "Ludo, I saw the English Team scout sniffing around again. Some of those plays you executed today were just impossible. How do you do it?"

"I told you before, Lucius; it's my lucky broomstick. It's the key to all of my success."

His teammates and the other Slytherins laughed as though Ludo had just told a joke. If only they knew.


End file.
